Birds Bite Better Version!
by Musicislife23
Summary: This is the same as my other story but with more practical spacing. A relaxing day of 'RnR' turns bad when Bird comes down with a mysterious illness. What is causing her her to feel like this and does someone close hold the answer to the question?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm not sure how it's going to go…  
Just a story of Bird and a mysterious illness that I randomly made up Hope that you guys like it. Please don't trash me if it's bad ahaha! Read and enjoy…

"Tag!" yelled 2dads.

Charge dropped the ball on the ground and rolled it back to Swain who was waiting to receive the ball. Swain swooped up the ball and passed to Bird who charged forward trying to avoid Dutchy.

"Gotcha Chicken legs", he chuckled as he pulled off her tag and dropped it to the ground. She grinned back at him and dropped the ball, rolling it to Charge.

Bird loved playing tag rugby, especially when it was with the crew of Hammersley. Earlier this morning, the CO had announced some unexpected 'RnR' and with the weather being the best that it had all week, the sailors were quick to set up a game before lunch.

Bird ran forward with the rest of her team and set herself up as the dummy half as Swain rolled her the ball.

"Bird over here!" yelled Charge as she dodged past 2dads and passed the ball over to Charge.

"Run Charge, run!" Bird yelled as Charge dropped onto the crooked try line that Dutchy had drawn in the sand earlier. RO stood in the shade of a tree on the sideline looking unamused.

"Come on Robot! We need you to help us win! "chuckled 2dads as he passed RO clapping him hard on the back.

RO fell forward and scowled at 2dads. "Don't you know that sports are dangerous to play in heat such as this? I could dehydrate."

The rest of the crew chuckled to themselves. Suddenly 2dads, who had been holding the ball, turned around quickly and threw it towards him.

"Think fast!" he yelled and RO put his hands out as protection from the ball that propelled towards him. RO spluttered as the ball hit him in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and land hard on his bum.

2dads roared with laughter and made his way over to RO who looked at him with disdain. "I don't think that there will be much call for that today." Commented RO dryly.

"Aww no hard feelings RO?"2dads asked with a cheeky grin, extending his arm to help his colleague up. RO accepted the help and brushed himself off, grunting in 2dads direction. Bird chuckled and shook her head, when would he ever grow up?

Mike was watching the scene from a distance, with Kate. Kate giggled to herself as RO fell onto the ground with the ball.

"Poor RO." She said as she looked at Mike. He smiled back at her, God she was gorgeous when she laughed.

"I don't think that this is his type of game…" he said still smiling. Kate glanced back at him; he was so handsome when he smiled. She was glad of the day off and couldn't think of a better way to spend it, with the person that she loved.

As cheers erupted from the game, Mike looked at Kate, taking in the beautiful sight before him, it was so distracting. "I…uh….we'd better go and start lunch. I think they've finished." He managed to stammer out.

Kate giggled again and nodded in agreement. As Mike and Kate were approaching the group, Charge fired up the barbecue and Dutchy pulled out the meat from an esky.

"What's it like to not cook for a day Bird?" asked Swain with a grin.

"Oh, I'm just glad that the guys are pulling their weight for once!" Bird exclaimed with mock surprise.

"Haha, very funny!" 2dads called to her from the other side of the barbecue. As the smell of grilled meat wafted in the air the crew grew hungry. Dutchy and Charge were exchanging banter with RO about the game and Swain was talking to Kate and Mike.

Bird looked out towards the sea and took in the beautiful sight. The blue water sparkled and the sun warmed her skin, it was a perfect day. Suddenly, she felt a stab of pain on her leg.

"Ouch!" she muttered to herself and rubbed the spot where it hurt. She looked down but couldn't see anything." Must have been an ant or something…" she mumbled and quickly dismissed it.

RO looked her way when he heard her exclamation but decided against saying anything.

"Grubs up!" called Dutchy as he piled the meat onto a plate. Bird grabbed a plate and sat down with the rest of the crew, she was starving. An hour later everyone had finished eating and were relaxing in the warm sun. Bird scratched her leg where the itchy bite was, it had been getting worse during lunch.

"You okay Bird?" asked 2dads.

"Yeah, it's just a mozzie bite." She replied.

RO glanced at her again, "was it just a bite?" he thought to himself. She'd obviously been uncomfortable during lunch.

She scratched at it again and made up her mind to rub something onto it when she got back onto the boat. "After all, it's just a bite." she thought to herself. "How bad could it be?"

Yeah I know what you're thinking: Kind of cliché ending for a chapter but oh well, it's my story! Please review, I'll be happy forever This is a better spaced version, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hey guys! Sorry that it's been long, well long in my standards. I've just been so busy! My Mum went to England for three weeks last Saturday and one of my brothers is sick while the other has a broken ankle. I've been playing Mum plus I've had school! I still have no idea where this is going so if you have any ideas then just PM me or something… Anyway enough rabble for now! On with the story! PS Bomber is in this story, I just forgot to mention her…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol or any of its characters, otherwise it would have been more awesome and Swain wouldn't have died! All that I own is this story…**

Bird glanced over to her alarm clock. It read 0415. She had been tossing and turning all night and the itch on her leg had turned to a pain. She tried to get into a comfortable position, squirming once in a while to shift her body weight.

"Maybe I pulled a muscle", she thought to herself. Looking over to her clock again, Bird sighed. Only twenty minutes had passed.

She scrunched her eyes shut and dared to rubbed her sore calf with her other foot.  
"That was a mistake", she thought to herself as her calf started to ache with more intense pain.

She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that the ships wake up call would come soon.

"Wakey ,wakey, wakey!" Dutchy's voice boomed through the ships P.A. system. Bird slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She hadn't had a good night and it was catching up with her. Her calf was aching more than it had been during the night and she felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks.

"What time is it?" she managed to mumble but there was no one there to answer her. She glanced around the room and realised that it was empty.

"Of course," she thought to herself, "Bomber's serving breakfast." She groaned and sat up in her rack. Her head started to swim and a nauseous feeling started to creep over her. She closed her eyes and lay back down, willing it away.

"Knock knock." Called a voice from the other side of the door. Bird opened her eyes and looked towards the door. She didn't want anyone to see her in her pyjamas.

"Uh…hold on a sec!" she called back as she scrambled to get out of bed and into her uniform. "Damn! She cursed quietly as her head began to throb. "Come in!" she called back.

RO's head popped through the door with a timid smile on his face.

"Uh…just checking that you were awake." He stated and started to back out of the door. He glanced at the ground and then at Bird. She didn't look too good. That was saying something because she always looked good. "What am I thinking?" he shouted mentally.

"Are you okay?" he asked with an uncertain tone. "You don't look well."

Bird mustered up a smile and nodded. "I'm fine RO." She hated lying but she also hated people to know that she wasn't feeling 100%. RO looked back at her uncertain.

"Really RO, I'm fine. I've just got a headache that's all." She tried to reassure him. Bird knew that he wasn't convinced but something made him back off.

"Okay." He slowly nodded and continued backing out the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Trying to convince RO that she was fine had taken all of Bird's energy away. She took a deep breath and let it out. Today was going to be tough…

**So what do you think? I didn't really plan this; I just typed it out tonight. I really want to develop it into a RO and Bird thing. I started out with some views from the other characters but I might just restrict to a few now. Please Review! I want to hear all comments good and not so good. I will try to fix it up. If you have ideas let me know! I don't even know what's wrong with Bird yet! Bye x**


End file.
